Sugar Daddy
by AoiHyou
Summary: Does love really exist? And if it does, can our stubborn Youko find it? What in Makai is a sugar daddy? Will Hiei ever find out? Yaoi. HumorRomance. KuramaxHiei [B-day fic: Keaira-san]


**"Sugar Daddy" **

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or its characters. 

Warning: May be some crude language, sexual references/situations, violent manners, and romantic relationships. (Yaoi/Yuri/Het/etc included) FLAMES TOWARDS THESE ISSUES AND PLAGIARISM WILL NOT BE TOLERATED. 

**Dedication:** This fic is dedicated to oOKeairaOo-san. A birthday fic. ^^ 

**Story Note:** This story was, originally, supposed to be strictly serious. But... things happened, and I started to... improvise... a bit, and now it's a mix of pure humor and random seriousness... Thus, making it indescribably strange... gomen, Keaira-san! POV's will also change randomly and often. Oh, and as for Hiei being nonreligious, I don't really expect someone who had only been betrayed all his life to believe in a 'God'. Just didn't make sense. 

~*~ 

My logic is a strange one. 

My constitution is stiff. 

I will get what I want. 

At whatever cost. 

For whatever chase. 

That is, excluding harm to Yukina, and the type of betrayal I have tasted myself. 

And soon, another exception may be added to that list... 

No, another exception is already on my mind. 

My logic is a strange one. 

My constitution is stiff. 

I will get what I want. 

At whatever cost. 

For whatever chase. 

And here I wonder, amused by the thought... 

What kind of chase can you give me, Shuichi Minamino? 

But ultimately... 

What kind of chase can you give me, Youko Kurama? 

~*~ 

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. _

/Inari, these damned ningen contraptions should burn in the ruins of Makai. 

What are they called... clocks?/ 

'Yes, clocks. Now, can you stop condemning things to Makai, so I can concentrate on studying?' 

/I don't see why you fuss over it so. I already know all of the information in that script./ 

'It's my class, my grade. You may be smart, but that just comes with age.' 

/Age, time, I don't see why you humans fuss over that, neither. Also, I remember a time that young little Shuichi made me do all of the work./ 

'That was when you were in control. That was before you decided to slink into the recessive role and make me do the work while you comment snidely on everything I do.' 

/You were the one who wanted to be dominant, I recall. Ever since that incident with us falling off the dish cabinet, and Shiori catching us./ 

'Kaasan. Not 'Shiori'. Have some respect.' 

/A Youko calling any woman by their name is respectable./ 

'Oh, so I should be grateful you're not calling her 'Vixen'?' 

/Precisely./ 

'You make me sick...' 

/Well, she is in my age range./ 

'Everyone's in your age range.' 

/Exactly./ 

'That's disgusting... don't you ever have standards other than looks?' 

/Standards?/ 

'Like, personality? Attraction?' 

/Personality... I don't understand your complex over that. You sleep with them, then leave them. Simple./ 

'Doesn't attraction count?' 

/Of course. One cannot have another if there is no physical attraction./ 

'Not physical... I mean... emotional?' 

/Emotional? Like you have for Shiori?/ 

'Dear Inari, no. Not like what I have for Shiori. That's a repulsive thought.' 

/Then I do not see what you're talking about./ 

'Like... haven't you ever... fallen in love?' 

/Oh, please, don't make me laugh. I've lived for thousands of years. There is no 'love', child. Humans only encourage it because they never live long enough to feel the 'lust' they disguise as 'love' wear off./ 

'That can't be true. You must have just never found it.' 

/I choose not to argue with you over this. You get profoundly immature when it comes to matters like this./ 

'Oh, I'm sorry if that I try to have some humanity, unlike you.' 

/...well, perhaps I have felt love./ 

'Why the sudden change of subject?' 

/Perhaps I have felt love, through you./ 

'What?' 

/There is a certain red-eyed demon outside our window. He just arrived. You didn't notice him, but he surely notices you. And it seems that your reiki recognizes him, also./ 

'And what does Hiei have to do with love?' 

/Well, if I have ever felt love, it would be now./ 

'What?' 

/Something beyond lust. Something mixed with lust.../ 

'What are you talking about?' 

/I believe, 

that he is in love with you./ 

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. _

/And you, 

with him./ 

_Tick... _

~*~ 

Well, it's great that I have my mind made up and all, but I can't help but feel sarcastic about this. 

What am I supposed to say? 

_Hi, I'm Hiei. You know, emotionless condemned Forbidden Child of fire and ice? The one that doesn't care when you get hurt, has watched you almost die various times, scarcely tried to help, and ignored almost every friendly advance you made? Yeah. Me. Yep. Lil' ol' me. Well, I'm in love with you. Yes, after I called emotions a thing for the weak. Well, I'm in love with you. So I thought I'd ask: Want me to be my sugar daddy? _

All right... I don't know where the hell that came from. Probably the crap that Yusuke does when we're at bars on missions. What did he call it? 'Picking up the chicks'. Yes. That's about right. Well, I can see why Keiko gets pissed off at him when he does it. Annoying habit. 

_Note to self: Ask somebody what a sugar daddy is before using statement.   
P.S. Make sure that that somebody is not Kurama. Sexual vibes roll off it.  
P.S.S. Hm... maybe I should ask Kurama. He might get the subtle hint?  
P.S.S.S. No, would make him think I thought of him as lowly as a bar 'chick'.  
P.S.S.S.S. Perhaps Youko find that a turn on?  
P.S.S.S.S.S. No, Youko is prideful.  
P.S.S.S.S.S.S. But maybe Shuichi would like it?  
P.S.S.S.S.S.S.S. Maybe--- _

"Hello Hiei, what are you doing here?" 

My eyes turn wildly to him, and I regret what I say next before it leaves my mouth. 

"What the hell is a sugar daddy?!" 

~*~ 

Blink. 

_What the hell is a sugar daddy?! _

A moment of stupidity washes over me, and I stare at the obviously embarrassed demon in front of me with a look that clearly says; _Excuse_ me? 

"I... uh... heard Yusuke saying it... and... wondered." He ends confidently, as if it covered up his previous spontaneous statement. 

/Well, this is interesting, isn't it?/ 

'Oh, shush,' I tell the annoying little prick of a voice in my head. 

/Well, answer him, child,/ he replies, ignoring my request and spitting back at me just as venomously, sarcasm and humor dripping off those four simple words. 

"Well... Hiei... why don't you..." 

/Jump us? Try to stare more intensely? Come in and ravish?/ 

"...come inside?" 

Dammit. 

~*~ 

The half fire demon thanked whatever nonexistent God there was for his turn of luck, in the fact that Shuichi Minamino had actually accepted his quick cover up, and had even invited him inside. 

Presently, said human was blocking the way into his home, face painted a shade pink, stupor making him not notice the fact that he was preventing the koorime from actually entering when he himself had asked him to come in. 

The koorime was, though, far too thankful to point out the fact, and simply waited for the youko in disguise to come back to reality. 

/Well, since you invited him in, why not let him in?/ The harsh, sharp, yet wispy voice inquired. 

'What are you-oh! OH!' 

"Sorry, was enjoying the... breeze." He stepped away from the window, settling for leaning his backside against his studying table, definitions and formula's long forgotten. 

The fire demon, having years of experience back him up on his actions, resumed his normal ways and grunted approvingly as he stepped inside silently. His happiness was pushed back and suppressed once more, the little voice telling him to take the redhead before him hidden in a little corner of his sub consciousness. 

"So, what did you come to see me for?" 

"Hn." 

"Oh, you just wanted to drop by?" 

/Language of lovers, I dare say./ 

'Oh, shush up. Just because I know how to translate grunts into long responses does not mean that I study his pattern and try to perfect my understanding of him-' 

/I'm surprised you slipped up like that.../ 

'Just be quiet.' 

/Of course. I wouldn't want to interrupt your brilliant show./ 

'Silent, you.' He finally got his wish as the hushed voice chuckled softly and settled for watching. 

"Hn." Short for -Whatever- in a positive way. 

"Well, would you like to talk about something?" 

"Hn." 

"How is... Yukina-san?" 

"She's fine. The oaf is still running after her." 

"Oh." 

There was another awkward silence as Hiei stared intently at Kurama, and Kurama shifted his eyes at the wavering curtain besides Hiei's head. 

"Well... would you... like some sweet snow?" Yes, the universal save from awkward situations: Food bribery. 

"Hn." Which translated roughly to: -What flavor?- 

"We have vanilla, butter pecan, cookies and cream, and some chocolate syrup." 

"Hn." 

"Okay. Cookies and cream with the bottle of syrup. I'll be right back." The green eyed ningen smiled gently as he stepped towards the door, out of the thick air, and into the hall. 

/And how,/ the now sarcastic voice said, /are you not obsessed over him?/ 

'...shut up.' 

~*~ 

Foolish child. I don't see why he tries to deceive himself. He believes he is in love with Hiei, and yet tries to deny it. 

That fire demon is a sweet one, really. If I had my own body and old philosophy back, I would probably have seduced him by now... 

Well, actually, I would wait a hundred years or so until he matures a bit more physically. It would be a shame to have him and leave him before he reaches his peak... 

Oh, mustn't dwindle on that too long, he may catch my thought pattern. Him being 'in love' with Hiei and all, I can bet he will get upset. 

Love... 

It cannot exist, right? 

But this feeling Shuuichi has for Hiei... 

I've never felt it before. 

No... I've never seen it before... 

I mean, _**I**_ can't _feel_ it, can I? Because one cannot feel something that does not exist... 

But what is this... 

Oh, Shuichi's trying to talk to me... I'll think upon this further when he's asleep... 

'What are you doing, Youko? It's not like you to shut yourself out from me and think. You usually make me listen to your perverted/malicious/homicidal thoughts.' 

/Oh. Nothing./ My voice smiles sweetly at him, and he shudders responsively. 

/I was just wondering what a sugar daddy is./ I use my control over our body to stabilize it as he almost stumbles in surprise. Can't have the ice cream spilling, now can we? 

He regains his footing, once again wishing he could glare at me, and I chuckle quietly. 

/You cannot blame a fox for being curious./ 

~*~ 

Hm... I wonder if I can send sexual vibes off 'Hn'. It seems that he understands my other hidden meanings in the sound... 

No, that would be cowardice... I have to tell him. To his face... his beautiful, heart shaped, adorable... 

...breath Hiei, breath. He's not even in the room right now. 

_Click. _

"Hiei-san? Oh. You're sitting already," _-on my **bed**-_, those eyes clearly finished. 

"Hn." 

"Well, as long as you don't get any on the covers, it's fine." He smiles softly and I wonder if he tastes anything like sweet snow... or jam? Nectar? Honey? 

He shifts uncomfortably, and I can almost swear his ears tint pink a bit... though, it may be the light reflecting off of his glorious mane of beautiful... shiny... perdy... colorful... crimson... I mean, hair. 

Dammit, breathe Hiei. 

"Are you... okay, Hiei-san?" 

"Hn." 

He smiles again, a bit shaky this time, and heads towards me... 

What is he doing? 

Did he catch my intensions? 

Does he return my affections? 

He's coming so close... 

He's reaching out to me... 

He has such delicate hands... 

I wonder if Youko's hands are as elegant? 

Never looked closely at his hands before. 

What's he doing? 

He's so close to me... 

Could he be...? 

Maybe--- 

"Here's your sweet snow, Hiei-san." 

~*~ 

_Note to self: From now on, avoid taunting humans in those metal vehicles. Hits to head may seem ineffective at the time, but have obvious after affects to train of thought. _

~*~ 

Have you ever had the feeling of impending doom, and yet couldn't help but find it humorous? 

Like, you see your best friend in school getting in trouble for something that is not intended to be funny, yet when they're being yelled at, you have to work grudgingly hard on keeping a straight expression? 

I don't know what it is, but something about this is all too amusing. 

I can't help but imagine this situation to be equivalent to a Makai battle to the death. Just in a more horrible, and amusing way. 

I mean, yes, I've seen Hiei smile before... 

Yes, I've seen Hiei eat sweet snow before... (Many times) 

But... the way he keeps alternating from glaring at the wall to looking longingly at it... and apparently muttering things to himself... 

With a cream mustache? 

The horrible thing is: If I laugh, he will flit out the window and never speak to me again, then plot my death so I can never let a word of this leak into society. 

The amusing part is: ...well, the cream mustache. And the fact that Hiei; impassive emotionless mask wearing King (other than Youko) of the Reikai Tantei, is acting... profoundly out of character. 

Of course, there's a reason other than humor that my arm is twitching... 

I really, really want to clean that cream up... 

In the lecherous way that Youko keeps suggesting mentally. 

Damn him and his manipulative ways... 

And damn Hiei for being so... 

Cute. 

~*~ 

I'm trying to help the slow, confused ningen along by sending him some very descriptive images of what he could do to help our little fire demon in his cream catastrophe. 

He seems to be yearning to carry out my ideas, also. 

I really don't know why I want Shuuichi to get together with Hiei. It's really none of my business, other than the mental linkage part. 

Perhaps I want Shuuichi to be happy? 

Perhaps I want some form of amusement to take me out of this monotonous living of human schoolwork and rituals? 

Or perhaps... 

Like I've done so many times before with him... 

Perhaps I want Shuichi to live... 

What I want? 

No... I couldn't want... 

I couldn't be... 

...could I? 

~*~ 

Oh, dear Inari, a drop of cream just dribbled down his chin... 

I really hope he didn't notice me licking my lips... 

For some reason, I keep remembering this one commercial we watched in Health class... It was a roughly translated commercial from America... 

_Suzy thought it was fine when she was younger that she didn't take calcium. _

She hated cheese, she hated milk, she hated yogurt. 

But then, when Suzy turned 40, her unhealthy ways got back to her... 

Osteoporosis. 

There'd been an extremely fake scene of the previously ugly, but young girl turned even more hideous with wrinkles, and her hand on her back. 

The next scene had been of the speaker, who just happened to be an extremely hot guy, sipping chocolate milk and saying the oh-so-famous catch phrase: 

_Got Milk? _

I wonder if all American commercials are meant to be that suggestive? 

~*~ 

The little koorime, whom had previously been treacherously nervous, found his worries eased as the sugary confection slid down his throat, slick and soft and soothing all at once. 

He soon found that, since his allover movements were faster than most demons, the sweet snow was gone, and his shimmering amber eyes locked on the brown bottle. 

_Hershey's Chocolate Syrup _

The bottle innocently read. 

His eyes glinted as those of a predator, and his hand lashed out... 

Only to find it caught by an equally quick one, and a deep emerald stare. 

"Why don't I..." Crimson eyes widened considerably as soft velvet lips were suddenly placed at his ear, and a husky breath was released there. 

"H...hn?" 

"Clean you up a bit...?" In the redhead's mind, a tawny-eyed spirit smirked. 

"Wha---" he almost stumbled back as he felt a startlingly soft touch at his own lips, but found that he was caught between the bed and assaulting human. He let out a confused protest, which died in his throat as the now identified pink tongue lapped at his lips and chin. 

As the lips were replaced on his, moving slowly and gently, he thrust his hands in that thick mane of hair, and vaguely wondered if he'd fallen asleep. 

He'd never had such a vivid dream. 

And silently, he thought: 

_He tastes like nectar. _

~*~ 

I wonder if Kurama slipped something in that sweet snow? 

This must be a dream, or a hallucination, or something... 

But even as I try to tell myself that, my hands assure me that the silky stands of crimson are real, and my lips tell me that his touch is not of an illusion. 

I'm not complaining... 

But what the hell happened here? 

A hushed groan escapes my throat and I feel myself blush as he pushes me against the wall, pressing his body against mine as if to trap me. 

"You are such... a tease..." he whispers. 

I can't help but smirk at the statement, and my body takes control. 

"Hn... really then?" Fire demon genes kick in, and I find my hands pull the redhead off me, and take control of the kiss, slamming my own hips upon his, and switching our positions. 

He lets out a hiss, and I smirk again, thrusting his head backwards to have access to his flesh... 

Wham! 

My mind wonders briefly what the sound was, but continues its attack... 

And notices the youko in disguise has stopped responding. 

My eyes snap open, and I feel myself panic. 

Blood red hair is in disarray, emerald eyes are closed... 

And he is unconscious. 

~*~ 

Amber eyes went into panic as the limp form beneath him refused to budge. 

"Kurama?" 

He instinctively checked for a pulse, and was relieved to find one. He stared stupefied for a few seconds, before softly whispering again: 

"Kurama?" 

He was more surprised then before when a slightly deeper, smoother voice responded: 

"Yes?" And the delicate eyelids opened to reveal golden eyes. 

The fire demon could only stare in awe as the human morphed into youko before his very eyes. 

~*~ 

I never expected this turn of events, but I guess I will have to take it. 

The silly fire demon has knocked my other half unconscious in his moment of hastiness, and has left me in control of our body. 

"Kurama?" That deep voice whispers in a concerned tone. 

I cannot help but feel amused at his showing emotions, and reply in a teasing voice: 

"Yes?" 

I feel an indescribable urge to chuckle, as his eyes grow wide, watching me take my original form. 

"You..." 

"Hm?" 

"What-" 

"I believe you induced my other half to unconsciousness... not my fault, really." 

"But..." 

"I've never taken over when he was unconscious? That would be because he usually spends all of our youki, and there is no reason for me to take control. I do so now, because our power is at full and could... cause a bit of harm." 

"But..." 

"Oh, he's fine. He's just a bit out of it right now. Do not worry, you will have your little Shuuichi back soon enough." 

At this, his confused eyes turn focused, and I find myself a bit startled. He speaks after a moment, his voice clearer and determined, though underlined with nervousness. 

"What if..." 

He pauses, as if reconsidering his words. 

"I want _you? _" 

~*~ 

_Beautiful. _

My mind keeps saying. 

_Beautiful. _

And before I can register, I feel my mind set, and my mouth firm as I say slowly, 

"What if... I want _you? _" 

He blinks a bit, and I wonder if he is startled, or surprised... 

He smiles, and my heart, which I did not notice was so wound up, is a bit relieved. 

"Is that it?" His smile is gentle, yet I feel a strange fear running through me... 

"And I here, believed..." he chuckles, "that you were in _'love' _." 

"What-" 

"I should have known. There is no such thing..." 

I wonder what he's talking about, but realize that he is, ultimately, rejecting me. 

My blood boils, and I feel my eyes grow cold. 

"Are you accusing me of lying?" 

"Not to me, no." He is still chuckling, softly, truly amused. 

"Then what the hell are you suggesting?" 

"You say that you love Shuichi," he suddenly hisses, eyes sharp as a blade, "and yet you want to bed me?" 

"I said no such thing." I find myself glaring, yet my soul is cracking. 

"Do not fret, child. I've had my eye on you also, and he is out of the picture for now." His face becomes one of hunger, and I find myself fearful... 

But also, wondering... 

Why are his eyes so sad? 

Before I even blink, he is on me, experienced fingers running through my hair, and extracting a moan from me instantly. 

"What-" 

"Is this not what you wanted?" He breaths into my neck, nipping at the skin there. 

"I..." I feel myself losing control... I need something to help me stop... I have to... 

_He tastes like rain... He tastes like sugar... He tastes like honey... He tastes like... everything... nothing... a forest after a shower? _

I look around frantically, not wanting to continue this sinfully pleasurable act with the Youko still... misunderstanding me? 

He straddles me, and my eyes lock on his, and I find that it is all too easy to stop myself... 

And him. 

For his eyes are practically begging me to. 

I grasp his wrists, and for the first time in... how long has it been? Too long... so long... 

I find myself smiling comfortingly, gently, as if afraid to scare him away... 

And perhaps, I am. 

His eyes turn shocked, and his actions stop, his body joining his mind. 

I whisper, my voice so quiet and gentle that it scares me... 

"Why do you do this?" I ask, still confused by my own tranquility. 

But I find myself more amazed as his eyes loosen, and glimmer. 

A single silver tear slowly escapes from his beautiful tawny eyes, and drop on my face. 

_Beautiful. _

My coarse, calloused hand reaches up and wipes away the trail the tear left, ignoring, or more like preserving, the droplet on my own face. 

He whispers something, but even my sharp ears cannot catch it. 

He says it again, voice broken, but firmly. 

"Is this... love?" 

And with that, he falls on my chest, his considerably larger body causing me to gasp. 

I feel him go limp, then look down to witness silver become crimson... 

Groggy green eyes look up at me. 

"Hiei?" 

"Hn?" 

Shuichi silently stares at me for a moment, then realizes the position he is in, and blushes. 

"Uh... what... happened?" I watch him for a moment, and feel my mouth curve into a smirk. 

"Youko was trying to show me what a sugar daddy is." 

~*~ 

_Is this... love? _

Love? 

My mind keeps repeating the question, and images of a certain demon accompanies it... his voice is soft in my mind, and my memory recalls his gentle touch. 

Had that really been him? 

I find myself determined, and smirk. 

I guess I will find out tonight... 

When Shuuichi is sleeping. 

~*~ 

Unknown to him, Shuichi Minamino smiled mentally, having heard every word. 

_'I told you so, Kurama.' _

He whispered to himself. He had finally upper handed the great Youko Kurama. 

And secured Hiei a love who could live as long as him. 

At the thought, he sobered a bit, his expression becoming a bit forced, but the smile did not disappear. 

_'Both of you... deserve it.' _

Then, as an after thought, he added: 

_'But for now, he's mine.' _

'...and you are **so** doing my homework for a year .

Poor Youko. 

~*~ 

It was not often that the Youko took advantage of his counter part's sleep. There was scarcely anything interesting in Ningenkai, and he had agreed not to cross to Makai unless completely unavoidable. 

But this was different. 

He slowly crept out of the prim, white sheets, and let his body morph, much more comfortable in his own loose outfit than the human 'cotton' boxers. 

He could feel the Forbidden Child's ki at a park nearby, a place he'd been ever since Shuuichi had been asleep. He had noticed that the green eyed ningen could get no sleep with him near, and considerately changed locations. 

The Youko could tell that he was asleep, and swiftly made his way to the park, finding his body cry out in ecstasy as the wind blew on his legs and the tree's whispered welcomingly at him. 

In what seemed a second's time, he found himself before the black haired demon, and was surprised he was not awake yet. He'd expected him to wake up upon feeling his ki, but the youkai was peacefully sleeping, his arm dangling off the branch, and his body teetering on the highest branch of the tree. 

He realized, silently, that he had a book on his chest. This made him curious, as he did not remember Hiei to be one that enjoyed reading. His night vision allowed him to look at the title, and he found himself arching an eyebrow. 

A dictionary? 

He was about to extract the book from the koorime's hands, when amber eyes snapped open and stared at him. 

"Hn?" The voice was still sleepy, eyes a bit foggy. 

The Kitsune froze in his tracks and met his eyes with those slowly clearing eyes. 

"Kurama?" 

The Youko could not help but find himself pondering on how beautiful the little koorime looked then, arm holding him up, eyes scrunched slightly, and a tone of confusion softening his usually gruff voice. 

_Beautiful. _

"This... must be love..." He found himself whispering. 

"Hn." Crimson eyes, finally fully awake, smirked at him. The kitusne found himself translating the grunt into: -Baka. Took you long enough to figure it out.- 

Youko Kurama gave a small smile, so beautiful in the moonlight that it seemed a mirage, and leaned in for a short, sweet kiss. 

Like sugar. 

His hands found the fire demon's, but found the book as an obstacle. 

Hiei was staring at him in a kind of after shock, as if he had finally gotten what he'd wanted, yet didn't know what to do with it. 

The koorime's finger was on a particular page, and Kurama picked the book up carefully, to see what he had been reading up on. 

(**sugar daddy **

_n. Slang _

A wealthy, usually older man who gives expensive gifts to a young person in return for sexual favors or companionship. 

Alternative terms: ace, admirer, baby, babycake, beau, beloved, best girl, boyfriend, Casanova, chick, companion, darling, dear, dear one, Don Juan, dream girl, dreamboat, flame, girlfriend, heartthrob, honey, honeybunch, inamorata, inamorato, ladylove, Lothario, love, lovebird, lover, main man, main squeeze, number one, numero uno, old lady, old man, paramour, patootie, pet, significant other, squeeze, steady, stud, suitor, swain, sweet, sweetie, treasure, truelove, turtledove, valentine.) 

Youko Kurama chuckled deeply and couldn't help but whisper: 

"Who's your daddy?" 

~*~ 

As the wind blew, the back cover of the dictionary revealed a name written innocently in perfect kanji print: 

Property of: Shuuichi Minamino. 

~*~ 

End "Sugar Daddy"  
-Slams had on keyboard- Aghhh... the OOCness... it kills me...   
Well, a rare humor/fluff by me. Yes! A fluff. By me.  
As for Shuuichi, I feel horrible. He's such a nice boy, too. But it's true, he can't live that long, being human and all... but at least he has his lifetime, ne? And knows that Youko really loves his little koi. ^__^  
In all honesty, I have no bloody idea where this fic came from. I don't know how everybody got so OOC, and am amazed that it did not turn into an abrupt lemon. (Thank Inari it didn't) Oh well, I got the birthday fic out, fulfilled my urge to write a Youko emotional fic, and tried out a new style. I'm happy, overall ^^.   
Hiei's a pimp! And he said 'perdy'! That should make up for this horrid excuse of a fic, ne? ^^;;

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KEAIRA-SAN! 

End Note: Got Milk? 


End file.
